Much Ado about Patrick:
by Bunny1
Summary: Bianca's webshow had consequences for HER, on a small scale, but what if they had consequences for her sister, on a larger one? Kat/Patrick.
1. Chapter 1

Kat walked out onto the quad. This had been the day from hell--- okay, the past two days. Not that it was abnormal for her to be head-up about something, but... She'd accidentally hurt Mandella, one of the few people she _liked_ in this insipid looney bin, and Patrick was still ignoring her. Worse was the fact that she _cared_ that he was ignoring her.

Stupid Bianca, on the other hand, had apparently been trying to make money by doing what all girls of her level do best: Teasing high-school boys. But, she'd gotten caught, and Kat had gotten a good laugh out of the fact that her father not only walked in on her, but took the _door_ away. She loved Bianca, but... that didn't mean she had to like her. She didn't know what she was doing on her stupid webshow, and, frankly didn't care. It wasn't really affecting her at all, now, was it? But, she quickly found out how wrong she was... She saw two boys, waiting on top of her car.

"Get off my car, loosers!" she snapped.

And, they got up, so she started to get into her car, but felt herself being shoved into the backseat. To her mortification, she let out a loud, startled yelp. The boys were considerably more husky than her, and, as much as she loathe to admit it, stronger. Plus, she was pinned down in the tiny backseat. Made it hard to get away, to fight back.

"What do you want?" she glared, seething at them.

"Oh, I think you know what we want, Stratford..." the blonde one said with a smirk. "I think you need it yourself... might relax you. Calm you down."

Kat's heart pounded in her chest as she struggled, and the one with matted brown hair spoke.

"I saw your sister's webcast." he said. "You shouldda been on it; much hotter." he said, stroking at her arm.

She tried shoving them off, but, being in the position she was, it did no good. The hands always just went right back. Stroking, touching... The fat one bent his head and pulled her shirt down to began nibbling at her bare breast.

_"God, why didn't I wear a bra today?"_

She felt a hand going under her skirt and real fear finally kicked in as the hand began massaging her through her lace panties. She squirmed as the thumb and forefinger found her clitoris, squeezing and rolling lightly. Tears streamed down her face, and finally reason kicked in.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" she screamed, but the boys ignored her. She closed her eyes, struggling, screaming, and, finally she heard a noise, and felt one of the weights off of her, then very quickly the other. She adjusted herself, all the while hearing crashing noises and the sickening sound of skin very hard against skin. She got out of the car, finally, and saw him. Patrick. Standing over their unconscious bodies, fist still clenched, trembling a bit from the rage.

But, a small noise from Kat made him turn, carefully catching her as her knees buckled.

"Easy... are you all right?" he asked gently, one hand steadying her by the arm, the other cupping her cheek with gentleness she did not know existed in him.

But, all she could do was fling herself into his arms for now. And sob. But, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and whispering reassurances to her.

"Shhh... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." he murmured.

"Sorry?" she mumbled against his chest. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I wasn't here sooner. Because... they had their filthy hands on you." he said, looking at her, his chocolate brown eyes searching, a definate question in them.

"They... they..." she started, but, her breathing started to quicken, and it was hard to get oxygen into her lungs.

"Shhh... calm down, in, out..." he soothed, leading her to the curb to sit down. "Did the... hurt you?"

Kat looked down at her knees. She wasn't sure how to answer, but Patrick was insistant, and cupped her chin to make her look him in the face.

"_Kat_. Did they hurt you?"

Kat shook her head. "No... You... you got 'em off of me before... they tried, but..."

Patrick sighed, gathering her into his arms again. And, then the sirens started...


	2. Chapter 2

Kat clutched tighter to Patrick when the police started filing out of their vehicles. Two vehicles, four policemen. Patrick kept a protective arm around Kat, glaring at the officers as if daring them to speak to her. Suddenly, out of the crowd that had started gathering, Bianca ran up.

"What happened?!" she demanded, dropping to her knees in front of Patrick and Kat.

But, Kat buried her face further into Patrick's shoulder as he stroked her hair soothingly. He sighed, looking down at her. "She'll... she'll be okay." he fumbled.

The one female officer finally approached. "Mind telling us what happened here?" she asked, looking at him.

Patrick balked. He didn't want to talk to them. He _especially_ did not want them bothering Kat right now, though, and that won out.

"They... were attacking her." he said softly. "Forced her into her car... she was screaming..."

"And, you pulled them off." the officer surmised.

Patrick nodded. "They were hurting her." he reiterated.

The female officer nodded, patting him on the arm. "Yes, she's going to have to give her statement as well."

Patrick winced as he felt the nails going into his chest and ribcage from the tiny hands on him, but, he didn't make a sound, didn't move.

"Miss, may I ask who you are?" the officer asked Bianca.

"I'm her sister, Bianca." Bianca said, blinking rapidly. "You should call my father." she blurted. "I think we need our father."

"Easy there, honey. Once we get your sister's statement, we're taking her to the hospital."

"Don't need a hospital." Kat said, finally looking up and wiping her cheeks off rapidly. "They tried to force themselves on me, but it didn't happen. Okay?"

"No, miss, that's definately _not_ okay." the police woman said firmly. "And, I know that young girls get scared, and think that no one will believe them, or that it's embarrassing, but you can't let them get away with that, whether they fully succeded or not, this is sexual assault."

Kat bit her lower lip.

"Come on, honey." the police woman said. "My name is Linda, and you come sit in my car, we're going to have a little chat, privately, okay?"

Kat shot a fearful look towards Bianca and Patrick.

"Your sister and your boyfriend will be right here when you're done, okay?" Linda soothed, and Kat didn't even feel like correcting her about Patrick. "Besides, he has to talk to one of the other officers to give a statement.

Bianca noticed that as Kat was getting into the police car, two of the other officers had taken the much-bruised attackers away in handcuffs, driving off.

Kat sat down, feeling like a caged animal once the doors closed. Linda knew the look, and did what she could to make the girl more comfortable. "It's going to be all right. No one will hurt you." she said, though she knew from experience those empty words would not help. "What is your name?"

"Kat. Um, Katerina Stratford. But, everybody calls me Kat."

"Okay, then, Kat," she said, writing something down, "I know this is hard, and some of it even a little embarrassing, but, I need the deatails, okay?"

Patrick looked stonefaced as the final officer sat down next to him and Bianca.

"Son, do you know what happened?"

"I'm not your son and yeah; those douchebags tried to rape her." he spat.

"Okay, and, what did _you_ do about it?" the officer asked pointedly. "We need everything for the record. Son, please."

"I heard her scream." he said quietly. "I park next to her every day, and when I went to get on my bike, I heard her scream. And, I dunno. I ripped the door open and they were just... _on_ her. I pulled 'em off."

"And, then decided to teach them a lesson?" he asked pointedly.

Bianca frowned; she didn't like where this was going. "Patrick was just protecting my sister! He can't get in trouble for that... right?"

"No, I really don't think so." the officer, whose nametag read "Stephens", assured. "Giving a statement with good details now keeps his ass covered on that, actually."

Patrick frowned. He didn't quite buy that, considering he'd really whaled on those bastards, not that they didn't have it coming...

"I yanked 'em off. And, yes, I hit them. They tried to fight back, but, I don't remember getting hit." he admitted. "Maybe I did, just didn't feel it..."

"So, they tried to fight you after you stopped them from hurting her?"

Patrick nodded.

"All right, then. Thank you."

Patrick felt almost limp with relief, until he looked over, where Kat was still sitting in the car...

"Kat..." Linda sighed. "What happened?"

Kat swallowed. "I... they were waiting for me. On top of my car. I told them to go away, and then they pushed me into the backseat. Tried to fight back, but..."

"Honey, small area, pinned down, two males, larger than yourself? It's all right; don't blame yourself."

Kat nodded. "Well, I wasn't, but thank you for that." she said sarcastically.

"All right, and then what?" Officer Linda asked.

"They... were touching me. I... I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"Kat, if you want these boys to get away with it, fine. If not, then I'd suggest you tell me what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca was pacing when her father came running up.

"Oh, Daddy! It's just awful!" she said, throwing her arms around him.

"Shhh... calm down, Bianca... the police already called me, so I told them to bring her here to my building."

"They already took her back to let Dr. Benton look at her. The police told you it didn't happen, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, they did." he sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

Weren't even safe in school... just little girls...

Finally, his gaze settled on Patrick, who was sitting in a chair, knees jutted out, hands folded and bent forward.

"You must be Patrick." he said. "I wanted to thank you for helping out Kat."

Patrick shrugged. "Wish I had been quicker."

Dr. Stratford's mouth quirked a bit, and he sat down next to Patrick, patting him on the back gently. "Don't you worry about that." he said gently. "You did plenty, from what I hear."

Kat came out, arms wrapped around herself.

"Can I go home now, Daddy?" she whispered.

"Y-yeah, Kit-Kat." he whispered, using the nickname he hadn't used on her since she was six.

Although, at that moment, she looked so small... So helpless...

* * *

Life continues, whether you want it to or not. A week had gone by, and Kat decided that it was time to go back to school. Not that she'd missed anything. Mandella had come by in the afternoons for small amounts of time to bring her the assignments and company, but, Patrick... he'd sneak by in the mornings. And, they'd crawl into her bed and watch movies, or she'd just let him hold her, while she slept. Even her father didn't know it. He'd slip in her window after her dad left to drop Bianca at school. Her dad begged to drop them off, but, she flatly refused.

"Dad, I'm okay." she sighed. "I have to go to school, and I can't have you holding my hand all the time."

"I know that, sweetheart, but... after what happened---"

"I'm trying to move _past_ that, and I can't if you keep reminding me of it." she said sourly.

Maybe she was being unfair, but she was a little tired of being coddled. She opened the door, and Patrick was standing there, giving her that famous smirk of his. A confused smile graced her features.

"What's going on? I have school today, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Thought maybe you might wanna ride in the open air instead of in that sardine can of yours." he said, holding up a helmet.

Kat took a deep breath. "Patrick, that's really sweet, but... I have to get back to driving sometime..."

"Yes. You do. But it does not have to be today." he said, taking her wrist and leading her to the bike.

Kat shook her head. Hard to refuse him like this...

"All right, just for _today_." she said, looking at him, her father and sister. "Tomorrow, I drive."

"Right, of course." Patrick smiled, gesturing to the bike.

She put the helmet on, and he climbed on behind her.

"Don't worry, Doc; I'm an excellent driver." he said, peeling off.

"Yeah, I'll bet." he muttered, then sighed, looking at Bianca. "All right, flower. Let's go?"

Bianca nodded, a small smile on her face. Kat was dating... that means... _She_ can date...


	4. Chapter 4

Kat handed back Patrick his helmet and looked at him unsurely. He'd parked in a totally different space--- the closest to the actual buildings you could get. It was an unsaid as to why, but, Kat knew. He didn't want to be there, and probably wanted to make sure that _she_ wasn't at all hidden when school got out. The way this past week had been--- so surreal--- what did it mean? Was he just her friend? Just comforting her, maybe feeling like because he saved her it was his job to protect her? Play big brother or something? Or, was it something more? Kat wondered, but the words couldn't find the way off of her tongue.

"I... should get to homeroom." she said lamely.

"I'll walk you." he nodded, standing up.

"That's sweet, but, we have different homerooms. I mean, we have classes together, but we have different homerooms. You don't have to watch over me all the time. I'll be okay."

Patrick frowned slightly. "I just..."

Kat bit her lip; why did she _always_ have to _do_ that?!

"I know. And, I appreciate it. I just didn't want you to have to feel... obligated or something, that's all?"

Patrick sighed, putting his hands on her hips. "Obligated." he echoed, shaking his head. "You were plenty safe at home, but I came to see you every day, right? That wasn't obligation, that was me _wanting_ to be with you, okay?"

Kat smiled at him, and he leaned forward. She thought for a moment he was going to kiss her, and actually really _wanted_that kiss, but, he kissed her on the forehead instead. "I'll see you in second period." he said, waving to Mandella. "Go walk with The Artist." he grinned.

Kat gave him a small smile and walked over to Mandella, looking over her shoulder about three times, seeing him looking straight at her, not moving from his spot until she went through the doors of the school building.

"Wow... so, things going good with you and Verona?" Mandella grinned.

"Yeah. It's nice."

"So... he's your boyfriend?" Mandella pressed.

"I... no?"

"So, just friends then?"

Kat frowned. "Not exactly..."

"Well, then---"

"Mandella, no offense, but I really don't know myself, so I'd rather not try to define it right now. I just know... that I like it?"

Mandella nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay; come on, let's go to class."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chastity sat down in-between Joey and Bianca, who were engrossed in some discussion about headshots Joey was showing her.

"Yo, Chas, aren't these awesome?" he enthused.

"Uh, yeah, whatever." Chastity dismissed flatly, not caring about anything unless it was directly about her and put _her_ center-stage and in control.

"Well, I think they're great." Bianca gushed, smiling at Joey.

Chastity crinkled up her face; that little wannabe tart flirting with her arm-candy? _"Oh, no she did **not**..."_

"Bianca..." she said, oozing with false sweetness, "are you really the person to be giving advice on such things?"

Bianca blinked. "What?"

"Well, sweetie... considering your poor fashion sense yourself..." Chastity smirked, her voice as sweet and cold as a pint of Haagan Daas. "Not to mention, the reputation you're bound to get by association with that sister of yours..." she tittered lightly.

Bianca's eyes narrowed. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, just that everybody knows the _real_ truth of what happened." Chastity said casually. "She was up for a threesome and changed her mind. Got caught and decided to salvage her reputation--- what was there of it, and it wasn't much to start with."

Bianca couldn't take it any more. She didn't know what came over her, but she snapped, and her tiny fist flew out, popping Chastity right in the eye!

"You little witch!" Chastity screamed. "Miss Havers! Miss Havers!" She whined.

But, Bianca stood up. "You watch your filthy lying mouth about my sister, Chastity! I mean it! And... even stupid cheerleading popularity isn't worth the constant job of kissing your big, _fat_ ass every single _day_! And... Joey deserves better! You only want him 'cause he's... really hot and plays football! But, that isn't even what he wants to _do_! You just like that he's sweet and easygoing enough to control him!"

"She means 'stupid'..." Cameron muttered from his seat, but was still watching with wide eyes.

"Miss Stratford, I think we need to go see the Principal..." Miss Havers said, looking quite uneasy.

Bianca suddenly looked as if the implications of her anger had sunk in, and her eyes widened as she shrunk down and followed Miss Havers out of the room...


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca walked into the principal's office, looking ashamed and small.

"Miss Stratford... this _is_ a surprise." the Principal said, raising an eyebrow at her. "This is more something I would expect Kat to have done."

Bianca nodded; that was definately true.

"So? What have you to say for yourself?"

"I couldn't help it!" she burst out.

"Couldn't help hitting another student..." the Principal echoed doubtfully. "You had no control of your fists or thoughts?"

"Obviously!" Bianca burst out. "I mean, Chastity is always so... mean! And, I was following her because she was the alpha, the queen bee. I wanted to be in the clique." Bianca admitted.

"And... you got tired of it?"

"Well... no." Bianca admitted softly. "I still would be doing it even now, likely for a long time, but... she was talking trash about my sister almost getting... well..." and, here Bianca's voice dropped to a whisper, "_raped_."

"Ah. I see..."

"Look, don't tell my father, please?" Bianca begged. "I will take whatever punishment, I just don't want my family finding out?"

The Principal heaved a deep sigh.

"Well, considering she _is_ queen bee and even _I_ know that, my personal feelings are that the social Siberia you're going to be shifted to will likely be worse punishment than I can give you."

Bianca's eyes widened, and she began grinning. "Really???"

"Yes. But, unfortunately, I am a Principal. I cannot go by personal feelings."

The smile dimmed. "Oh, right..."

"The plain and simple truth is, you hit another student. That is against the rules, no matter how angry they may or may not have made you. Not to mention, her father is head of the school board and will be crying out for blood if I don't give you something big for this."

Bianca felt her heart fluttering in her chest.

"All right. Four days I.S.S."

"Four _days_?"

"Yes. Personally, while _out_ of school suspension makes an impact with the parents, it really gives the kids just a break from school. Big whoo in my opinion. No punishment there. Now, missing classses, getting zeroes on whatever tests and/or classwork you may have had, but still having to _be_ here, in the 'quiet room' with the rest of the delinquints... Yes, much more of a punishment." She said, a slight smile gracing her lips. "Even though, we aren't actually obligated to call anyone for it, and it doesn't go on the permanent record."

"Oh, oh, thank you!" she gushed.

"No, no; no thanking me..." she said, waving her off. "I'm... punishing you..."

Bianca nodded. "Right... Sorry."

"Miss Havers will take you to I.S.S. now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Patrick was in auto shoppe class, working on something, when one of the guys came over.

"Dude, so... is it true?" Brian asked him.

"Is what true?" he asked, not looking up.

"About Kat Stratford?"

Patrick stiffened, turning his head warily.

"What _about_ Kat?" he asked, his voice low, dangerous.

Brian, who wasn't the brightest guy normally, took the hint.

"Ahhh... that you two are a thing now?" he asked meekly, backing up two steps.

Patrick relaxed slightly. "Oh. Ah, yeah, maybe." he said, going back to his task.

Hector leaned over the engine block.

"When she was here to work on the car, I got close before she got all... covered in motor oil and stuff. She smells _nice_..."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"That's creepy, dude." he smirked.

"What? She _does_... You gonna tell me you don't think so?" Hector grinned.

Patrick grinned. She _did_. Like Prell shampoo. Sweet and soft...

"Soo... where are ya... baseball wise?" Brian asked, grinning like a moron.

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't think Kat likes sports."

"Not real baseball, Verona; he's askin' if you got in her drawers." Hector grinned.

"Watch your mouth!" Patrick snapped. "She's... it's not like that!"

"So, she's _not_ your girl?" Brian asked, disappointed.

"Dude, she's _special_, all right?" Patrick flushed. "And, she's... kind of fragile right now? What kind of a douchebag would I be to take advantage of that?"

"Oh, the thing that happened last week?"

"Thing? It wasn't a 'thing'!" Patrick growled. "She almost got hurt..."

"And that means she wants to be chaste forever?" Brian asked, eyebrows up to his hairline.

"She was with me, she'd be 'chaste' all right... chased all over the bedroom." Hector chortled, holding up a fist for Brian to bump, which he did.

But, they stopped when they heard a loud "clanging" noise of Patrick hitting the engine block with his large tool.

"Yeah, Brian, why don't'cha help me over here?"

"Yes, Hector quite glad to..."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Kat poked at her Chinese takeout and pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry."

"Kat, honey, you need to eat. You're loosing weight, I think." her father said worried.

"I'm fine. I just need some rest, and I'm gonna go practice." she said, walking back upstairs, shutting the door to her room.

Dr. Stratford sighed, throwing his napkin down, his appetite gone himself, then looked at Bianca.

"So, how was school, sweetheart?"

"Oh, fine." she said, a bit too brightly for his liking.

"Really?" he asked supsiciously.

"Yes, just lovely. Um... I've got homework." she said, racing upstairs.

* * *

Later, Kat was obivlious to the door slowly, quietly opening as she was practicing her guitar, and singing softly to herself.

_"Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlett letter. And, my Daddy said stay away from Juliett. But, you were everything to me. I was begging you please don't go... And, I said, Romeo take me soemwhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes... Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes..."_"Nice." the voice interrupted.

Kat blushed. Patrick Verona did _not_ just catch her vibing on Taylor Swift...

"Don't stop on my account." he said, flopping onto the bed.

But, she put the guitar down and looked at him. "The door? Don't you usually prefer my window?"

"Don't get used to it." he smirked. "I thought I'd actually be civil and say hi to the Doc."

"Right." she said, eyeing him.

"The door's open..."

"Yeah, well, didn't want your dad comin' up here checking me for sperm count or something." he chuckled.

Kat laughed, and he held out a hand to her. She slid over next to him, so that he could wrap his arm around her waist. "I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice."

"Thanks, but... that's kind of a when I'm alone thing. Not exactly looking to be the next American Idol." she shuddered.

Patrick laughed. "You watch American Idol?"

"Um... no! Bianca makes me!"

Patrick laughed harder, and Kat smirked, nudging at him. Suddenly, they were kind of both play-fighting, and Patrick rolled on top of her, and their eyes locked. His eyes grew wide, worried, and he rolled back off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Kat sighed, sitting up, and cupped his cheeks gently in her hands, pulling him forward for a kiss.

"Don't be sorry." she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "Don't you want me? Or was it because those other boys had... almost gotten there first?"

"No, Kat, that's not it!" he said forcefully, putting his hands on her arms. "I just didn't want to frighten you." he admitted. "Hell, I want you so much... I feel like a bottle of hot champange on a paint mixer..."

Kat smiled, obviously pleased with his answer. "Really?"

"_Yes_." he blushed.

"Well, then maybe this room, with my father downstairs... is not the place we should be... Why don't we start off with a ride on your bike?"

Patrick nodded, standing up.

"Where to, milady?" he asked, taking her hand.

"You'll see." she smiled, giving him a quick peck before practically skipping down the stairs to tell her dad they were going out...

**The End... **


End file.
